Run Away
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm supposed to be working on The Angel Returns! But hey! the Sequel to Ciel's Sister is up! ^^ Anyway I hope you enjoy it! This is an AU so Ciel is OOC most of the time but dont worry I'll fix that in later chaps if I can. I got the idea last night. So yeah first AU! Please be gental!**

**Discliamer- No I do not own if I did there would be a third season and Sebby and Ciel would be a couple! ^^**

**Summary-**

**Ciel's been abused by his parents alot. His father dispises him, his mother could care less about him. After being beaten by his father one night Ciel sees a shooting star and wishes for someone to take him away from his parents. Thats when he meets Sebastian Michealis. A Fallen Angel. And the son of the devil. Rated T because of abuse.**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_"Slurring" _

_'thinking'_

* * *

><p>Ciel flinched when he heard a crash and yelling. <em>'Their fighting again...'<em> He thought sighing. He looked out the at the night sky. He looked back when his door opened. His father stumbled in. _'Shit... He's drunk.'_ Ciel thought as he moved away from the window as his father glared at him. _"This is your fault! If you hadn't been born none of this would have happened!" _His father said in a slurred voice. Ciel gulped when Vincent took a step towards him. Ciel's head snapped to the side as his father slapped him. Ciel whimpered as he hit the floor. His father hit, punched and kicked him until he stopped moving. Grunting, Vincent stumbled out of the room.

Ciel struggled to sit up, but collapsed. He looked out the window and up at the moon. He crawled to the window when he saw a shooting star. _'I... I wish someone, anyone, would come and take me away frome here... please I dont want to be here anymore.'_ Ciel silently wished tears fillling his eyes. He collapsed again, he looked up when he he saw a shadow. A tall man with raven black hair and blood red eyes was standing over him. The man smiled and lifted Ciel into his arms.

"Who...Who are you? Why are you here?" Ciel asked. The raven didnt answer as he opened the window and climbed out on to the roof.

"I've come to take you away from here." The red eyed man said.

"Are you an Angel?" Ciel asked.

"Haha. No I'm no angel." The raven said laughing. Huge black wing spread out behind the man. Ciel gasped and his eyes widened.

"Y-y-you're a... A-a F-Fallen A-Angel! A d-d-demon!" Ciel stuttered out. The demon smiled.

"Do not worry I wont hurt you." The raven said as he took off. Ciel gulped. "Whats wrong, Ciel?" The demon asked.

"How did you know my name?" Ciel asked.

"I've been watching you for awhile. I would have taken you away sooner but you wernt desperate enough until now." The raven said landing on the doorstep of a mansion.

"Whats your name?" Ciel asked as the man walked in side folding his wings.

"Sebastian Michealis" The demon said. as he walked up the staircase and down the hall. He opened the door to the master bed room and walked to the bed he laid Ciel down and kissed his forhead. Ciel froze when the demon did. "Goodnight, Ciel." Sebastian whispered before turning and leaving. Ciel was about to stop him but fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Ciel, wake up... Wake up, Ciel." Sebastian said. Ciel opened his eyes and sat up yawning. He looked around. Sebastian smiled at him.<p>

"Good your finally up. I made some eggs and bacon for brekfeast for you." The demon said handing Ciel the plate of food. Ciel took the food and looked at the tv. He looked at it shocked his parents were on tv! Rachel was crying and so was Vincent. Ciel grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

"...We just want our son back! Please return our Ciel back to us!" Rachel sobbed.

"Please! We'll give you anything you want! Just return our son!" Vincent said.

"Tch...Thats a damn lie. They dont care about me. No one does. I'm just a mistake. My father dispises me. He never wanted me." Ciel said as a tear rolloed down his cheek. Sebastian whipped the tear away and kissed Ciel's cheek. Ciel pulled away and looked at Sebastian. "What are you doing?" Ciel asked.

"It's just a kiss on the cheek." Sebastian said smiling as he took the empty plate. and walked out of the room. Ciel sighed. _'No it wasnt...'_ He thought.

*Flash back*

Ciel sat on the beach with his friend Alois. "Hey Ciel did you know each kiss has a meaning?" Alois asked.

"No." Ciel said as he stopped drawing in the sand.

"Well they do! My mama told me. A kiss on the cheek means I care for you, a kis on the forehead means I want to be with you forever, a kiss on the lips means I love you and always will, and a kiss on the neck means we were meant to be, but also means be mine." Alois said.

"What about a kisss on the nose?" Ciel asked.

"I think that means your cute, not sure." Alois said.

*end of flack back*

Ciel sighed as he climbed out of bed. Just as Sebastian came in._ ' After Aloise told me that a few weeks later he and his parets died in a car crash.'_ Ciel sighed.

* * *

><p>*3 months later*<p>

Ciel Looked out the window as he waited for Sebastian to get home. _' Where is he?'_ Ciel asked sighing. He looked at the tv.

"Ciel Phantomhive has yet to be found, his parents are here to speak with us. Now is there anything that would make Ciel run away?" The woman asked Vincent.

"No. We've always loved Ciel. We've never hit him." Vincent said.

"He's always been a happy child." Rachel said. Ciel glared at his mother. "Please Ciel, come home to mama! Please hony! We love you and we miss you! We promise we'll be good parents!" Rachel sobbed. Ciel frowned. Ciel felt arms wrap around him.

"Your late." He sighed as he turned the tv off.

"Sorry." Sebastian said, kissing Ciel's neck. Ciel sighed and leaned back.

"I wonder if they meant it. That they do love me. And that they'll change." Ciel wondered. Sebastian rested his chin on Ciel's shoulder.

"Maybe. But do you want to risk it? If you go home after being gone 3 months, your father might beat you. Of course I'd stop him before he could even do anything. But still." Sebastian said. Ciel nodded.

"Yes, I suppose your right. But I would like to see them... Can you take me to see them?" Ciel asked.

"If that is what you wish. Then I will." Sebastian said pulling back. Ciel looked at him. Sebastian smiled at him. Ciel smiled back. they headed out the door and walked to the car. Sebastian opened Ciel's door, Ciel smiled and climbed into the black convertable(Sp?). Sebastian closed the door and climbed into the drivers started the car and backed out of the drive way. Ciel Looked out the window as the drove through London. They pulled up to a driveway. Ciel looked at the house as he stepped out of the car. He looked at Sebastian was getting out.

"Are you coming with me or staying here?" Ciel asked. Sebastian shrugged.

"That depends if you want me to come." Sebastian said. Ciel looked back at the house. He sighed.

"I-"

"CIEL!" Ciel looked to see his mother and father running towards him they hugged him.

"Mama! Papa!" He said. They pulled back, Vincent glared at Sebastian who was leaning against the car.

"Was it you who took my son?" He asked.

"Yes, I did." Sebastian said. Ciel Looked at Sebastian.

"Sebastian..." Ciel said as he took a step towards him. Vincent pulled him back.

"No! Ciel go inside! Rachel call the cops." Vincent said.

"No. Your not calling the cops Papa! I wont let you!" Ciel said as he pulled away from his father. "If you do, you will go to jail! All I have to do is tell them that you hit me and thats the reason I ran away! You know what I knew this was a bad idea! I shouldnt have come back. Lets go Sebastian." Ciel said as he opened the passenger door and climbed in. Sebastian smiled. He looked at Vincent.

"You said you would give anything to have your son back. Well, it looks like I got what i wanted. Thanks for your sons soul." Sebastian said snickering as he went to the drivers side. He opened the door and climbed in. He started the car and drove off. Ciel leaned against the window sighing.

"Are you ok?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, just tired." Ciel whispered.

"We'll be home soon." Sebastian said.

"Ok." Ciel said yawning. Sebastian looked at him and smiled when he saw Ciel asleep. He turned into the driveway and parked the car. He he pulled the keys out and got out of the car. He pulled Ciel into his arms and kicked the door shut. Ciel stirred but didnt wake up. Sebastian walked inside the mansion and carried Ciel to his room. After he covered him up he kissed Ciels cheek and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>that took me all day to type! Well I hope you enjoyed the first chappie! Review! No flames please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Trust me i'll update The Angel Returns after this promise! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! **

**Julie- thanks! And actually it wasnt rushed thats just who i had wrote it out, sorry!**

**EarlCielPhantomhive- Katie, I love you, but SHUT IT! 3 ^^**

**Ace Jeremy- Thanks!**

**Promocat- I know! **

**Disclaimer- No. i do not own! **

~~~~~Line~~~~~

"talking"

_'thinking'_

~~~~~~Line~~~~~

Ciel yawned as he sat up. He stretched as he got out of bed. Ciel walked out of his room and to the living room. He yelped as he was tackled by a mini zebra. It was white and had choclate brown stripes and a black nose. Ciel blinked it was the size of a Chihuahua!

"Coacoa!" The zebra jumped off of Ciel and ran to a girl with long raven black eyes and violet eyes. She picked the zebra up."I'm so sorry! She gets excited when she sees someone new." The girl said. Ciel looked at the girl as he stood up and dusted himself off. Sebastian walked in he smiled when he saw Ciel.

"Oh there you are. I was about to wake you up but you werent in your room." Sebastian said. Ciel shrugged.

"Woke up early." He said.

"SEBASTIAN!" Suddenly Sebastian was tackled by the girl. Sebastian looked at the girl shocked.

"Alex! What are you doing here?" Sebastian ask as he stood. Alex frowned.

"I wanted to see you. And so did Coacoa." Alex said. Sebastian looked at the zebra. He picked her up and handed her to Alex.

"Before you ask the answer is no." Sebastian said walking to the couch and sitting down. Alex sighed.

"You have to come back!" Alex said. Ciel looked at Sebastian and walked over to him.

"Alexandra! I said no!" Sebastian said glaring at the girl, as Ciel sat next to him. Alex flinched at her full name and at the glare.

"Sebastian? Who is she?" Ciel asked. Sebastian stopped glaring and looked at Ciel. He sighed.

"My little sister." Sebastian said. He looked at Alex when Low by Flo Rida played. Alex pulled her phone out she had a text. She opened it.

From- Zack

Where the hell are you? Get back home now!

"What's wrong?" Sebastian said walking over to her. Alex closed the message and put her phone away.

"Nothing!" She winced when her arm hit the railing. Sebastian eyes narrowed, he left the room and came back with a wet rag he whiped Alex's cheek and stepped back aand shook his head. Ciel's eyes widened when he saw the bruise.

"Zack did this didnt he? I told you he is violent." Sebastian said pulling out his own phone.

"Dont call father." Alex pleaded.

"I'm calling him." Sebastian said as he put the phone to his ear. "Ciel get the emegency kit out of the kitchen the red one." Sebastian said. Ciel sighed but left. "Hey, Father.

_"Sebastian? How are you?"_

"Good. Alex is here. Zack is beating her again." Sebastian said.

_"What? Is she ok?"_

"Yes. Shes fine. Zack i'm guessing is not scince Coacoa is with her."

_"Ok I'll be there in a second."_

"Ok. Bye." Sebastian hang up Ciel came in and tossed the kit to him. Sebastian caught it and opened it he pulled out some items and started treating the wound. "You need to stay away from him." He said after he finished. There was a knock at the door. Ciel answered.

"Yes?" He said looking at the man. The man blinked.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"It's ok Ciel he's my father." Sebastian called. Ciel blinked and stepped aside. Then walked over to the couch and turned the tv on. Ciel growled when he saw the news.

"Ciel Phantomhive has been found. He showed up at his house last night with a man. He and his father got into a fight and Ciel left with the man. Vincent how did you feel when your own son stood up for the man who kidnapped him?" Sebastian, his father and Alex looked at the tv.

"I was shocked. Ciel has never done that. I'm afraid for Ciel. That man is a demon! His eyes changed into a weird pinkish violet! And he said something about Ciel's soul!" Vincent said. Ciel busted out laughing while Sebastian snickered.

"Idiot! Hahahah! Good going!" Ciel laughed as he looked at Sebastian.

"I wanted to scare him. And I did!" Sebastian said laughing also. Ciel changed the channel. Phntom of the Opera was just starting.

"It was still stupid! Now demon slayers and excocists are gonna came after your ass!" Ciel said smiling.

"You kidnapped someone?" Sebastian's father said.

"No. I saved him. He summoned me any way." Sebastian said.

"Did you make a contract?"

"No. And thats none of your buisiness Lucifer." Sebastian said.

"Will you ever call me father?" Lucifer asked.

"Nope and dont plan to. And no i'm not going back home." Sebastian said. Coacoa lept into Ciels and laid down. Ciel petted her. Alex smiled. A black cat suddenly lept on to Sebastian's shoulder he smiled. "Shadow. Where have you been?" He asked petting the cat.

"She took off when we walked in." Alex said. "She's missed you."

"Yeah. You two and Coacoa better get going." Sebastian said.

"I think Coacoa doesnt want to leave i think shes attached to Ciel." Alex said. Ciel sneezed. He looked at the cat who was on Sebastian's shoulder. He sneezed again.

"Oh no! AHCHOO! Get that cat out of here! I'm allergic! AHCHOO! AHCHOO!" Ciel said he sneezed again. Sebastian smirked. He took the cat into his arms. And stroked her then set her down. The cat ran off. Comotose by skillet started to play. And Ciel sighed. He pulled out his phone and answered it.

"What is it Lizzie?"

_"It's the anniversary of Raven's death you still coming to the cemetary?"_ Ciel's eyes widened as he stood up Coacoa in his arms.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes. I'll meet you at the cemetary." Ciel said before he hung up. "Shit." He said. "How could I forget?" He muttered. "Sebastian get the keys! We're going to the cemetary." Ciel said. Sebastian grabbed the keys and followed Ciel his father and sister following him. Ciel climbed into the car. Sebastian put the top down Alex and Lucifer jumped into the back as Sebastianm started to back out of the driveway.

"So why are we going to the Cemetary?" Sebastian asked.

"It's the anniversary of my friend Raven's death." Ciel said. "I cant believe I forgot. My friends and I always go to the cemetary and play Raven's favorite songs while we talk about her. Alot of people come also. She was a very kind." Ciel said. "She was like a sister to me she always took me away from home when my father got abusive." Ciel continued.

"Oh." Sebastian said as they stopped in front of the cemetary. Ciel got out. Coacoa walking beside him.

"Ciel!" a young girl with blonde hair said hugging him.

"Hey Lizzie." Ciel said Lizzie looked at the three demons behind him. Ciel looked at them. "Lizzie this is Sebastian, his sister Alex and Their father... Jack." Ciel said. Lucifer was about to say some thing but Sebastian glared at him.

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you. I'm lizzie. Come on Ciel everyone is waiting." She said leaving. Ciel followed. Coacoa tried to run up ahead but Ciel picked her up.

~~~~~line~~~~

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M ALIVE! Sorry for the long wait. Story time!**

**Julie- That is wierd. O.O**

**EarlCielPhantomhive-HAHAH! Oh Katie, Lucifer is the king of hell! I told you that a hundred times!**

**Promocat- YUP!**

**AyameMaaka- Really?**

**YetAnotherJaneWayFan- Yeah the second chappie was kinda bad.**

**Brandie Hitsugaya- Find out now!**

**Disclaimer- WTF IS YOUR PROBLEM? NO I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER! Only Coacoa, Alex, and the kitty, Shadow.**

* * *

><p>Ciel smiled when he saw a few friends. They talked for awhile, until someone saw coacoa who was begging for Ciels attention. Ciel picked her up.<p>

"OH! She's so cute!" Lizzie said.

"Her names Coacoa. She belongs to Alex, Sebastians sister." Ciel said. All the girls were fawning over Coacoa petting her.

"CIEL!" Ciel turned to see his parents running over to him.

"Damn!" He said as he took off Coacoa following him.

"Ciel! Wait!}" His mother called.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ciel screamed as he raced for the Cemetary exit. He saw Sebastian talking to His sister. He sped up. When he got to the car he jumped in not even bothering to open the door he saw his parents running towards him. "DRIVE!" He said. Sebastian started the car and sped slowed down after awhile. Coacoa laid in Ciel's lap sleeping. Ciel sighed, he blinked when he saw someone out side who looked familiar when they pulled into the driveway. when they got out, the man walked over

"Hello, Ciel. How are you doing? Running away again?" He asked giggling.

"Undertaker, what are you doing here?" Ciel asked.

"Just seeing how your doing." Undertaker said.

"I'm fine." Ciel said.

"Alright. Oh and a little warning Sebastian. Grells inside. And he's not happy." Undertaker said before leaving.

"Damn..." Sebastian growled.

"Whos Grell?" Ciel asked.

"Some one who is in love with Sebastian, isnt that right _Sebby_?" Alex asked snickering when Sebastian growled. They walked inside and Sebastian was takled.

"SEBBY!" A red-head yelled as he takled Sebastian, who threw him off.

"Grell. Get. Out. Now!" Sebastian snarled. Grell looked at Ciel who was Coacoa. Ciel tossed the ball towards Sebastian and Coacoa chased after the ball. The ball hit Sebastian who turned to Ciel who was walking away whistling then taking offf. "Oh you... I'm gonna get you for that!" He said chasing Ciel. Ciel laughed as he hid behind Alex. Alex ran and Sebastian Grabbed Ciel. "Gotcha!" He said. Ciel smiled as Sebastian kissed his cheek.

"Let go! Haha! Come on!" Ciel said. Grell glared, and stood, he stomped over to the door and left. Coacoa and Shadow takled Sebastian and Cial making them laugh. Ciel blinked. "Hey i'm not sneezing!" He said as tyhe cat purred and rubbed her head against Ciels cheek.

"Thats cause Shadow is special. If your allergic to cats. You only sneeze when you first meet her. Then you dont sneeze anymore." Alex said.

"Cool!" Ciel said petting the cat.

"I'm gonna go, Take care." Alex said leaving. Ciel stood up. CoaCoa and Shadow Started chasing each other. Ciel smiled as he watched them run around. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist and pulled him close. Ciel leaned back smiling. Sebastian leaned down and kissed him. Ciel kissed back. They broke apart when the door slamed open.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness. Well i hope you enjoyed this. A new poll is up plz go to my profile to vote! Bye!<strong>


	4. Petition

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Kiko Gorgon

The Akatsuki Wolf

Scatter Inner Sakura

Deeae

RainbowLolita

Shadow On The Full Moon


End file.
